Eclipse
by AnimeGirl45xoxo
Summary: Max has finally started to feel like a normal 15 year old girl... well as normal as a girl with wings can get. Just as she was starting to get over Fang after he left, she gets kidnapped and her memory erased. She is trained and sent on a variety of small missions in order to work up to her ultimate goal: Capture the Flock. Will she succeed, or will the Flock be able to save her?
1. Prologue

_I am standing up on the ledge of a large skyscraper, my hair moving in the slight breeze, looking at the sunset, it looks so beautiful... the color of fire._

 _"_ _Team Alpha, come in, report, what it your status?" Boss said through the microphone in my ear, breaking me out of my train of thought_

 _"_ _Team alpha is in position" I responded_

 _"_ _Good, on my signal get ready to move."_

 _"_ _Got it." I said as I looked down to make sure my gun was secured in my holster and that my katana was fastened tightly around my waist, satisfied I turned to stare back at the sun._

 _30 minutes later…._

 _Now the moon was full and shining brightly over our heads._

 _"_ _Team alpha move out!" Boss commanded._

 _"_ _Right!" I responded with enthusiasm. I looked back over my shoulder and nodded to my teammate slightly behind me. I turned back around and unfurled my wings from behind my back and we took off onto the night together._

(≧∀≦)

 **So what do you guys think? To the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**There will be little flashbacks snuck into the story to help develop relationships and such. This story is most likely going to be 5k words or 5k-10k. See you at the bottom!**

(^･o･^)ﾉ"

-2 years before capture-

"Max! Max, get up!" I woke to someone yelling and shaking my shoulders, but I ignored them and rolled over in bed, shoving my face in the pillow.

"Go away, Dylan." Was my muffled reply, normally I would have punched him or something to get him to leave but I was way too tired, up late saving the world and the other usual stuff….

"You have to get up, it's the first day of school" he said to me, it sounded like he was happy he was going. It was our first day of school (not counting the other attempts that resulted in failures), yep sounds like so much fun I know, but my mom insisted until I eventually gave in. We were going to a special school where they integrated kids like us (with powers and abilities) with normal kids. I was so not looking forward to getting up early, wearing a school uniform (yes a uniform!) and the worst part of all… learning.

I replied by groaning and rolling over so I was on my side and covered my face with another pillow.

Dylan sighed "All right, you leave me no choice" he said before he started tickling me. Yep, you may not know this about me but I am extremely ticklish.

I flailed on the bed laughing uncontrollably, hardly able to breathe. I finally opened my eyes and tried to sit up but Dylan kept tickling me, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Wait…. Stop…. Stop!…. Ok you win….stop!" I said trying to breathe through my laughs "Dyl…. Stop" I said and he complied while I caught my breath.

"What was that for?" I questioned him, looking up at him while sticking my lower lip out slightly.

"You wouldn't get up." He said simply before he changed the subject "Do you know how cute you look when you pout?" he asked me.

I instantly felt my cheeks redden and quickly stopped pouting. Before he could see how red my face was I jumped out of bed, and scrambled to gather my uniform in my closet while mumbling under my breath about how annoying he was, and how he shouldn't tickle people while they were trying to sleep. The next thing I knew his hot breath was on my neck and his arms were around my waist. When he did that, I swear I almost literally jumped out of my skin, I mean what was this guy thinking, doing stuff like this? I felt my face get even redder and looked down at the floor trying to ignore that fact and how perfect his body felt against mine. He chuckled in my ear and then let me go "you should really get ready or were going to be late" he said as he left through the doorway. I exhaled the breath I didn't even realized I've been holding and when I finally collected myself I walked into my bathroom to get ready, ignoring my pounding heartbeat.

[^._.^]ﾉ彡

I took me less than 10 minutes to put on my uniform and brush my hair out, I sighed as I tried to pull my skirt down, it was a red plaid mini skirt, with a beige color top. All in all it just looked like a Japanese school uniform in one of Angels TV shows, I hated it. As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I could smell Iggy's amazing cooking and my mouth started to water.

All of the boys were already in the kitchen, Dylan was seated at the island counter watching Iggy cook, while Gazzy was watching some show on TV in the living room with Jeb. I decided to sit down on the bar stools with Dylan so I would get the food first.

Dylan looked up from watching Iggy flip pancakes and looked at me as I sat down next to him. I hate to admit it but Dylan looked really good in that uniform. "When's breakfast going to be ready?" I asked Iggy as I took my place beside Dylan. "In five minutes" replied Iggy. "Ugh fine", I really didn't want to wait, I was starving.

"Umm… Dylan?" I said as I looked back over to him.

"Yeah?" he said distantly

"Your kinda' staring." I said awkwardly

"What? Oh yeah I'm sorry I didn't realize…." He trailed off "Um you look really…uh… nice" he said to me.

"Thanks…" I said as I looked back over to Iggy

"Yeah Max you look really hot in your uniform" Gazzy added as he came in and sat at the dinner table

"Gazzy!" I exclaimed and whipped my head around to stare at him with my mouth forming an O, there is no way a 9 year old should say something like that.

"What? I'm a guy too" he replied defensively.

"Whatever." I said as Dylan and I got up and took our places at the table, me at one end and him at the other. Iggy began setting up the table with my help as Angel and Nudge came down the stairs, also wearing their uniforms.

Jeb finally came over and sat down at the table between Gazzy and Nudge . "Where's mom?" I asked while filling my plate up with food.

"She had to go to work early" he replied.

"Oh ok" I said to him

"So Max, how is the new car?" he asked me. One our sponsors from a really long time ago decided to buy me a silver Porsche 918 Spyder and Dylan a black motorcycle.

"It's really nice, I haven't crashed it yet, so that's pretty good." I said as Gazzy laughed

"Yeah, the key word is YET" joked Gazzy and everyone laughed in reply.

"Ok everyone you better going or you will be late for the bus" said Jeb as everyone except Dylan and I got up and put the dishes in the sink so the maids could clean them (yes we now have maids to clean our huge house, which is also thanks to our sponsors, they really appreciate us saving the world).

"Yeah we should get going too Max" he said as he pushed his chair back and picked up his backpack by the door

"Right" I said as I got up, grabbed my bag, and headed out the door after him.

Twenty minutes later, as I pull into the school parking lot I swear that almost everyone was staring at me, I know I was the new girl starting halfway through the year, but seriously? Do they have to stare?

I grabbed my backpack from the back just as Dylan pulled up next to me and turned off his bike.

"So Dyl how is the bike?" I asked using his new nickname

"Awesome" he said as he slung an arm around my shoulders and we walked up the stairs together.

"It is just me or is everyone staring?" he asked as we walked up to our lockers, which were right near each other

"No they are definitely staring" I said while spinning the lock on my locker. "Can you hear what any of them are whispering about with your super human hearing?" I asked him while putting the jacket I was wearing in my locker and closing it.

"Um, well see that guy?" he asked while pointing to some guy whispering to his group of friends while glancing between us and them "He's saying something about how the new girl looks really hot in her uniform, and that she drives a sweet car" he stopped as he glanced at my slightly shocked face.

"Uh wow ok… I really don't know what to say to that" I said and then quickly changed the subject. "So what class do you have first?" I asked him

"Oh I have math" He said glancing down at the schedule in his hand.

"The first class I have is English" I said a little sad that we didn't have class together "Oh well it looks like we have history, lunch, and something called advanced gym together" I finished just as the bell rang

"I'll see you in History then" he said, flashed his smile, and then turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction

(ﾟヮﾟ )


End file.
